Pintura amarga, café desconchado
by Ashura Nako
Summary: El azúcar perdiéndose en las profundidades de una taza que ya no podía albergar su amargor. La pintura cayéndose y el silencio apastado y removiendo recuerdos que no parecían querer desaparecer. [Iwaoi week]


_Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 **D** ay 4: **R** egrets

* * *

 _ **P** intura amarga, café desconchado_

.

El terrón de azúcar caía en el café como una moneda perdiéndose en una fuente. Pero el azúcar no le iba a conceder ningún deseo, probablemente la moneda en la fuente tampoco pero al menos tenía una popular creencia de que sí lo haría.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos terrones de azúcar le había echado ya al café de la cafetera en capsulas que últimamente usaba más que nunca. El café quizás no tendría ya ningún amargor pero qué importaba, el amargor ya lo llevaba él consigo mismo.

Suspiró dejando de mover la cucharilla. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás mirando el monocromático techo de su apartamento.

Los desconchones en la pintura eran evidentes pero ni recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que lo había pintado. Bueno, probablemente habría sido hacía tres años, cuando él aún vivía ahí. En esa época el café no estaba tan endulzado, pero era ideal, él era quien tenía el azúcar y ni el amargor del café podía amargar aquellos días. Los desayunos eran dinámicos así como todo el día, el silencio no era solitario sino agradable y la atmósfera no parecía asfixiarle.

¿Ya habían pasado tres años?

Suspiró de nuevo antes de volver a mirar al frente. También debía pintar las paredes. Cogió su taza y bebió.

—Demasiado dulce —susurró.

Y no importaba la altitud de su voz, porque en esa casa solo estaban él y el peso de un recuerdo.

Dejó la taza en la cocina y se sentó en el sofá, la programación de la tele era aburrida pero la dejó encendida para que hiciera ruido. Para que intentara llenar —inútilmente— el silencio eternamente instalado. Ni siquiera cuando hacía fiestas o tenía visitas ese silencio que, más bien era soledad, abandonaba la atmósfera.

Miró su móvil sin saber muy bien que día era. Le era normal perderse en el calendario cuando estaba de vacaciones, como cuando era verano y tenía vacaciones del instituto.

Sonrió. En aquella época todo era mejor, no importaba no saber en qué día vivía porque los días pasaban tan rápido que no daba tiempo a acostumbrarse a una fecha dada por el calendario. Las horas se consumían pronto como ahora se consumían sus cigarrillos en unos labios que fumaban sin ganas.

El día que marcaba el calendario le hizo entender por qué se sentía así. Hacía tres años que se fue de la casa que compartían y no había estado esos tres años así, sin embargo a veces sí se encontraba de nuevo decaído. De nuevo pensando en un pasado roto, en un futuro imposible.

Ese día era su aniversario de haber seguido juntos.

El café nunca podría ser tan amargo como ese día.

Se tumbó sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Podría irse a pasear, pero sonaba tan triste que probablemente rompería a llorar en mitad de la calle. Visitar a su familia estaba totalmente olvidado. No había nada que le apeteciera hacer en realidad.

Sin embargo cerrar sus ojos era empezar a reproducir una película en sus parpados que no quería ver. Una película que aun sin ticket veía una y otra vez. ¿Acaso nunca se ropería esa cinta que la reproducía? Ojala fuera así.

Esa discusión en al cuarto. Esos gritos en mitad del pasillo. Ese vaso roto en la cocina. Algún insulto que nunca debió decir, alguna recriminación que nunca pensó escuchar. Por último un portazo. Después una soledad que ya tenía tres años alojada en el apartamento.

Matsukawa, el cual no supo cómo reaccionar ante la noticia le dijo que cambiara de piso o nunca superaría el no tenerlo con él. Hanamaki difería, huir del lugar no solucionaría la situación. Sería escapar y lo que debía era enfrentarlo. Ninguno estaba en lo cierto a su opinión.

Lo peor no era esa eterna película reproduciéndose sino los arrepentimientos posteriores. ¿Por qué no correr tras él? ¿Por qué no abrazarle hasta que ambos se calmaran? ¿Por qué no intentar arreglarlo? ¿Por qué ese infinito orgullo en su interior mientras el corazón se le hacía trizas? Demasiados por qué y ni una sola respuesta.

Quizás el orgullo, quizás la decepción, quizás las faltas de luchar. El egoísmo también atacaba. «¿Y por qué no volvió él? ¿Por qué no se disculpó? ¿Por qué dejó que esto se rompiera? ¿No decía amarme?» pensaba a veces. Demasiadas veces. En ese momento.

Pero se viera por donde se viera ambos eran culpables. Y lo peor es que ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya no la habría.

—Ha conocido a alguien… se le ve feliz.

Comentó Hanamaki una semana atrás. Uno de sus mellizos subiéndose a su espalda, el otro coloreando con lápices de colores en una libreta en la mesa.

—Me alegro por él. Vaya, que niño más travieso tienes.

La falsedad en cada sílaba. La indiferencia en cada tono.

—No cambies de tema, ni te hagas el fuerte. Sabemos que no le has olvidado. De hecho pensábamos que él tampoco, te juro que parecía que…

—Por favor. Déjalo, en serio. Hace tres años ya ¿no? Era obvio que reharía su vida.

—Tú no lo has hecho.

—Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.

No tenía que ponerse a la defensiva, pero el dolor de su pecho le atacaba tanto que se preguntaba como seguía respirando. Hanamaki y sus hijos en su apartamento y una noticia devastadora. Solo quería meterse en la cama a llorar recordándose que por su estúpido orgullo ahora ya no había posibilidades de arreglar nada.

Takahiro suspiró y le dijo a sus hijos que fueran a la puerta. Nadie querría estar ahí en ese momento y era normal. Amenazaba con romper a llorar o gritar de un momento a otro, sus amigos le conocían bien. En ese momento no podían hacer nada, días después le dejarían sus hombros para llorar sin ninguna duda.

—Sabes que Issei y yo seguimos aquí. Es difícil estar en medio pero ambos os queremos demasiado. Era mejor que lo supieras cuanto antes, créeme que venir y decirlo no fue fácil.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Takahiro antes de irse. Al día siguiente no había dejado de llamarle, pero no había contestado. Tanto que al final solo consiguió asustarlos y tener a Issei golpeando su puerta con verdadero miedo.

¿Le creían tan débil como para hacer una locura? No, no era eso. Pero no querían imaginarlo perdido en sus recuerdos. No querían que sufriera solo. Ese día casi acabó a golpes con Issei, pero la realidad es que acabó llorando mientras Matsukawa le consolaba.

Ahora tenía ganas de reírse. Se comportaba de forma ridícula pese a ser un adulto. Pero tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Él tenía ahora pareja y eso significaba el punto final a algo que aún tenía esperanzas, no hubiera acabado del todo. Pero cómo no hacerlo, si en tres años ninguno se había dignado a intentar arreglarlo. Todo estaba perdido desde que el portazo resonó en el piso y ninguno hizo nada para evitarlo. No hicieron nada para evitar esa discusión, no hicieron nada para solucionarlo y nunca hicieron nada. Y nada era lo que les quedaba ahora.

«A él no, él tiene a alguien ahora» pensó de nuevo con todo el amargor, no producido por el café, en su estómago.

Ni siquiera le preguntó a Takahiro quién era su pareja. Si era un hombre, una mujer, si tenía hijos de otra relación, si tenían planes de futuro, si de verdad le quería, si le quería tanto como él le quería…

No, no podía preguntar eso. Ni siquiera tenía el derecho a pensar que aun le amaba cuando nunca lucho por él.

Aunque la realidad era que le quería, sino su corazón no le dolería con cada latido y el aire no quemaría sus pulmones.

Pero ya era tarde. Tarde para arrepentirse. Tarde para llorar y para querer arreglar el pasado.

Era tarde para intentar tapar el amargor con terrones de azúcar, tarde para mirar los desconchones de la pintura del techo y tarde para eliminar la soledad y silencio del apartamento.

* * *

Y si os estáis preguntando ¿quién narra? ¿quién se fue? Ahí está la gracia de la ambigüedad, que cada quien piense lo que quiera. Obviamente son Iwaizumi y Oikawa, pero quien es cada quien...


End file.
